Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku
and Goku in the Dragon Ball GT opening]] is the opening theme song of Dragon Ball GT, and the fourth single by J-Pop band Field of View. Overview "Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku" was composed by Tetsurō Oda, arranged by Takeshi Hayama and performed by Field of View. It was released on 8mm CD coupled with the song "Dear Old Days" on March 11, 1996 exclusively in Japan. The lyrics were written by the lead singer of Zard, Izumi Sakai (who also made "Don't You See!"), but the Field of View version was recorded and released first. Zard would eventually release a version of the song on their album Today is Another Day. "Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku" is the opening theme for all 64 episodes of Dragon Ball GT. It is also the ending theme of the 10th anniversary movie Dragon Ball: The Path to Power, and is also used during the montage of Goku's life at the end of the [[Until We Meet Again|final Dragon Ball GT episode]], prior to the ending theme "Sabitsuita Machine Gun de Ima o Uchinukō". The song itself actually has nothing to do with the ''Dragon Ball'' universe, and is in fact a love ballad about a person who is confessing their love for their significant other. In 2010, Shōko Nakagawa released her own version of "Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku" on her album Shokotan Cover 3: Anisong wa Jinrui wo Tsunagu. The arrangement has been altered and the song's length has been cut in half. Nakagawa eventually covered another Dragon Ball related song, "Detekoi Tobikiri Zenkai Power!" Lyrics TV size edit |} Full version English versions There are two English dubs of this song. One from the Blue Water Studios dub, and one from the remastered Funimation Box-Set Releases. *Blue Water's version is only 1:00 in length; it does not follow the melody and is not a translation of the original. *FUNimation's version retains the 1:47 length as well as an accurate translation from the Japanese song, sung by Vic Mignogna. So far, neither version has released a complete dub of the song. Blue Water version In another time and place Scattered all over space We've got to find them all Gotta find those Dragon Balls! Trying to save the world With all my friends Making the boy a man again It's a desperate search all across the universe We've got to find them all Gotta find those Dragon Balls! Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball GT! FUNimation version Bit by bit, I’m falling under your spell. Your smile's all I need to see to know we’ll. Leave this endless darkness, saying, “Come along with me!” Hold my hand. Back when you first came into my life, I recalled a place that I knew as a child: a special place, one that I held close to my heart. Won’t you lead me in a dance down this winding road, Where light and shadow entwine to take hold of the thoughts of the one left far behind? Know that sometimes, I want to turn around and see the things that I’ve passed on the journey, But know with love on my side, with courage and pride, I’ll fight; I will carry on. Bit by bit, I’m falling under your charm. You’ll keep me and all the world far from harm. Bring hope to everyone; take in your hands eternity. Even when it seems that I don’t need you, Just know that I am in love; can’t wait to. Leave this endless darkness. Won’t you come along with me? Hold my hand. International versions Latin American Spanish version Tu sonrisa tan resplandeciente A mi corazón deja encantado Ven, toma mi mano Para huir de esta terrible oscuridad En el instante en que te volví a encontrar Mi mente trajo a mí aquel hermoso lugar Que cuando era niño fue tan valioso para mí Quiero saber, si acaso tú conmigo quieres bailar Si me das tu mano, te llevaré Por un camino cubierto de luz y oscuridad Tal vez sigues pensando en él, no puedo yo saberlo Pero sé, y entiendo, que amor necesitas tú Y el valor para pelear en mí lo hallarás Mi corazón encantado vibra Por el polvo de esperanza y magia Del universo que ambicionan todos poseer Voy a amarte para toda la vida No me importa si aún no te intereso Ven, toma mi mano Para huir de esta infinita oscuridad Brazilian Portuguese version Seu sorriso é tão resplandecente Que deixou meu coração alegre Me dê a mão pra fugir desta terrível escuridão Desde o dia em que eu te reencontrei Me lembrei daquele lindo lugar Que na minha infância era especial para mim Quero saber se comigo você quer vir dançar Se me der a mão eu te levarei Por um caminho cheio de sombras e de luz Você pode até não perceber Mas o meu coração se amarrou em você Que precisa de alguém pra te mostrar o amor que o mundo te dá Meu alegre coração palpita Por um universo de esperança Me dê a mão, a magia nos espera Vou te amar por toda minha vida Vem comigo por este caminho Me dê a mão, pra fugir desta terrível escuridão Castilian Spanish version Ven, ven lejos de los malos sueños, donde nuestro amor no sienta miedo; volaremos juntos sin temer la oscuridad, tú y yo... Miles de kilómetros sin ti, nuestro camino se cruza al fin, quisiera ser un niño que olvidó crecer para estar bailando contigo una vez más, probando las flores de tu jardín y decirte las cosas que no supe decir. Buscaremos la luz que irá iluminando un mundo que parezca pequeño, al lado de nuestro amor, con la ilusión de volver a ser como ayer. Ven, ven lejos de los malos sueños, donde nuestro amor no sienta miedo; dame tu mano, siempre habrá motivo para sonreír. Ven, ven lejos de los malos sueños donde nuestro amor no sienta miedo; volaremos juntos sin temer la oscuridad, tú y yo... Galician version Síntome atraído polo teu sorriso que o meu corazón inunda escapemos xuntos desta noite fría e gris Dame a man O día que te coñecín lembrei imaxes que gardaba no corazón non era máis ca un cativo e aínda así recordoas ben. Ven bailar, habemos percorrer un camiño de luz e de escuridade quéreme así fagamos esta viaxe xuntos ata a fin. Podería mirar atrás, mirar cara outro lado para non sufrir máis pero loitarei meu ben contigo ó meu carón ata o final Síntome atraído polo teu sorriso, un recuncho de esperanza, deste universo buscarei sen descansar. Pode parecer que non me importas pero o certo é que te quero moito, escapemos xuntos podes confiar en min Dame a man Catalan version Sempre em sento atret pel teu somriure i pel teu cor que m'il·lumina Escapem-nos d'aquesta immensa foscor, dona'm la mà. Quan et vaig conèixer vaig recordar imatges. Que guardava dins del cor des de que era petit vols ballar? amb mi en aquest dificil camí De llum i ombra, encara m'estimes? Vols que continuem el viatge junts? A vegades vull mirar, enrere a vegades vull mirar Cap a una altra banda, però lluitaré amb amor, coratge i orgull Sempre em sento atret pel teu somriure Que és un racó immens d'esperança En aquest univers tots busquem l'eternitat Encara que faci veure que no m'importes la veritat és que t'estimo molt Escapem-nos d'aquesta immensa foscor Et dono la mà Basque version Lurra askatu nahirik dabil Son Goku galaxia osoan zehar borroka bizian, Dragoi Bolak zeruan bilatzen Zeruko zoko ezkutuan gordeta zeuden Dragoi Bolak Pilafek aurkitu ditu bat-batean eta Son Goku haien ahalmena erabiliz ume bilakatu du laster berdin zaio baina hortxe dago berriz tente bere ondoan Trunks, Pan lagunik onenak, zintzoak, leialak lagun izango ditu ziur egon Dragoi Bolak aurkitzen Lurra askatu nahirik dabil Son Goku galaxia osoan zehar borroka bizian, Dragoi Bolak bilatzen Lurra askatu nahirik dabil Son Goku galaxia osoan zehar borroka bizian, Dragoi Bolak zeruan bilatzen Portuguese version GT, Dragon Ball GT guerreiro Herói serás sempre o primeiro Para combater as forças do mal SonGoku Ser como tu e até o medo Saber enfrentar sem qualquer segredo Para poder voar ir muito mais além Como tu quebrar barreiras sempre com A alma e coragem do Dragão Para poder, a galáxia defender Sempre assim fiel, amigo A lutar pelo bem, com garra de quem Sabe o perigo enfrentar Com o coração Gritar KAMEHAME GT, Dragon Ball GT guerreiro Herói serás sempre o primeiro Para combater as forças do mal GT, Dragon Ball GT guerreiro Herói serás sempre o primeiro Para combater as forças do mal SonGoku! Hebrew version בואו ונצא לדרך יחד ונפגוש בסכנות בלי פחד בואו יחד נצעד אל החלל האינסופי בואו איתי. אל תשכחו נפגנו מזמן, הפכתי עכשיו לילד קטן אמצא את הדרגון בול ואחזור לעצמי, בואו איתי! אגדיל את הצ'י בעזרתכם,בכוח הרוע נלחם העולם יזכה באור אמיתי! אי אפשר כבר, לחיות ב-עבר, לא לא זה נגמר אני לא נשבר. אלחם בכבוד, באומץ ואהבה, בשביל המחר! בואו ונצא לדרך יחד ונפגוש בסכנות בלי פחד החברות האומץ, והמסירות! התגלו אל מי שבא מולינו ויפגוש אותנו בדרכנו בואו יחד נצעד אל הדרגון בול ג'י טי, בואו איתי! Thai version แดน แดน ช่วยดับไฟหัวใจคน ๆ หนึ่ง แดน แดน โปรดช่วยใจของคนกลายเป็นขี้ผึ้ง แค่ถูกไฟรักเธอจ่อ มันก็พร้อมละลายหมดใจ ไปกับเธอ ลด ลด พิษร้อนลงหน่อยคงรอดตาย โปรด เว้น เว้น ชั้นไว้อย่าปล่อยให้ละลาย อย่าคิด คิดทิ้ง ฉุดฉันไปซบอิงโอบกอดเธอไว้ กอดกับฉัน สีสันสวยใสสว่างในหัวใจ อดีตแห่งวันวานย้อนมาพาให้เห็น หวังให้เป็นดังเช่นเดิม เสริมความจำครั้งยังสดใส ตั้งแต่เล็กๆ ก็มี แต่เธอ อยู่ลึกในใจเพียงคนเดียว ยิ่งนานปี ยิ่งรุม ๆ ดังไฟมาสุมในหัวใจ แพ้ไฟรักอันร้อนแรง ละลายหมดใจแล้ว แดน แดน ช่วยดับไฟหัวใจคน ๆ หนึ่ง แดน แดน โปรดช่วยใจของคนกลายเป็นขี้ผึ้ง แค่ถูกไฟรักเธอมาจ่อ มันก็พร้อมละลายหมดแล้วหัวใจ แดน แดน ช่วยดับไฟหัวใจคน ๆ หนึ่ง แดน แดน โปรดช่วยใจของคนกลายเป็นขี้ผึ้ง แค่ถูกไฟรักเธอจ่อ มันก็พร้อมละลายหมดใจ ไปกับเธอ Gallery OP.png GTTrunksSword.png BirdWithBlackDB.png Images (49).jpg 1801886860 0a368ef204.jpg|Super Saiyan 4 Goku fires a Kamehameha Goku ssj4 gt-opening.jpg|Super Saiyan 4 Goku in the opening File:DragonballGT-Episode064_451.jpg|Goku leaving the World Tournament Arena before the flashback montage of his life starts in the end of the final episode of GT es:DAN DAN Kokoro Hikareteku ca:Sempre em sento atret pel teu somriure Category:Anime Openings Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Music Category:Songs